Tangled Frost: A Tangled, Frozen, and Swan Princess FanFiction
by tabanmir
Summary: Magic is fluid, not something that can die or be cut off with a shard of a mirror. It can only be moved and changed. So, where did Rapunzel's powers go? Did Ana once have magic powers that were removed to protect/heal her? Can Elsa transform her magic?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is just for fun. I do not own the rights to the characters or settings.**

**Chapter One: A Fix & A Switch**

Flynn sliced Rapunzel's hair freeing her from her magic and her "step" mother once and for all. Once Rapunzel's life settled down from the flurry of reuniting her parents and becoming a princess, she had time to reflect. In the morning she'd feel liberated from both the physical wall that had once imprisoned her and the figurative wall her magic had created between her and those who were not burdened by socerery. However, on dark nights long after the sun set, sometimes she'd wake with a cavity where her soul should have been. Her hair, once the product of a sun drop flower, had provided her with an ineffable warmth even on the coldest most sunless nights of the year. As the days grew shorter, she realized she no longer had that power for herself or for her subjects. It was only October and frost blanketed the ground every night-she feared a horrible winter-one in which her people might suffer.

"You don't need magic to help your kingdom," Flynn assured her on an icy evening when her restlessness had woken him. "Your parents have effectively taken care of this kingdom during many bad winters. You _are_ the only person with magic around-at least in this kingdom," he laughed.

"There might be others in this kingdom," she retorted. Rapunzel knew he was referring to a rumor about a princess who had been born in the neighboring kingdom with magic powers.

"You know Arendelle is having a re-do coronation for Queen Elsa." He leaned on the balcony overlooking Corona. "Maybe we should sneak in...I hear she was locked away just like you."

"First of all, we were invited, just like last time." Rapunzel walked along the railing of the balcony with both hands out to steady herself. She noticed Flynn flinched whenever she played around at great heights. Tonight he seemed braced to catch her even though she never fell.

"Old habits die hard and sneaking into places is fun. I kinda miss it," he mumbled.

"Secondly, I find it hard to believe Princess Elsa's parents locked her in their own castle," Rapunzel continued. "My parents never would have done such a thing. They would've taught me how to use my powers to help others."

"Not every part of a rumor is true, but I guess you wouldn't know that since you were in a tower until a few months ago and only read books." Flynn turned his back to the glittering house lights of the kingdom of the sun and shrugged with sarcastic arrogance.

"Hey!" Rapunzel hopped down from the railing and playfully advanced on Flynn who backed against the edge of the balcony.

"Though somehow you learned self-defence," he said quickly.

"_The Princess Fiona Guide to Self-Defence_ helped me a lot."

"Who?"

"Clearly, you need to spend more time reading and less time listening to rumors." Rapunzel tossed her new pixie cut. "Fiona is the Queen of Far Far Away and she has several autobiographies out now."

"Is she the one who murdered a fairy godmother and married an ogre?"

"The very same," Rapunzel replied. "Well, I don't think she actually killed the fairy godmother-just incapacitated her for a bit." She yawned and stretched. "We should get some rest."

"Are you feeling better?" Flynn asked, a note of concern in his voice as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough to go to sleep," she smiled. "I have a kingdom, I'm learning to rule after all."

The sun beat down on Ana as she stood in a vacant desert. Sweat poured out of her body causing her desire for a soothing glass of ice water to become an unquenchable thirst. Everytime she thought she saw an oasis it vanished. There were no deserts near Arendelle, so somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was dreaming, but as her body continued to suffer she could not wake herself. Her sweat transformed into the color of her skin and her body began to drip away. "I'm melting!" she screamed. Still she could not manage to drag herself out of the tortured sleep. As her legs sank into a puddle on the sand, Hans appeared. He was laughing at her. At last, a gust of icy air wrapped around her gooey body and pulled her towards the sky and into the pillow on her bed.

"Ana, are you okay?" Elsa asked, her frigid hands on her sister's shoulders. "I heard you cry out from down the hall."

"I am now," Ana assured her. They held each other for a second, then Ana scooted next to her sister on the bed so they could sit with their feet hanging over the bed.

"But you've been having nightmares for weeks," Elsa unnecessarily reminded her.

"Must be something I'm eating," Ana suggested. Whenever she was conscious her dreams seemed so trivial, after the reality she had faced saving her sister. However, each night the dream haunted from the moment she fell asleep until someone else woke her.

"Is it the same dream?"

"Yes, but it's just a dream," Ana replied, kicking her feet. "You don't actually believe it means something?"

"Well..."

"You're so supersitious." With a laugh, Ana flapped her hand at her sister without making eye contact with her. "It's not a big deal."

Silence answered Ana's protest. She glanced at her sister who was staring at her wide eyed. Normally, Ana would enjoy seeing her composed sister aghast, but the shock was directed at her.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"Uh Ana..." Elsa swallowed and touched Ana's hair. "You know where that streak of white used to be in your hair?"

"Yeah?" Ana said, brushing her sister's hand away. "What about it?"

"Well." Elsa turned her sister's head toward her full length mirror. "It's back and...uh...glowing."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One

**Chapter Two: Hobgoblin**

Ana stared at the soft glow emanating from the streak in her hair. A comforting heat spilled from the roots of her hair into her head, down her neck, and into her heart. The hot energy surged through her like liquid light. She winched as the energy in her blood intensified. "Ana, what's going on?"

"It burns..."

"Here." Elsa held her hands over her sister's shoulders. A soft frost floated onto Ana's shoulders soothing the heat close to her skin, but not the burning deep within her core. "You're too young to have those heat waves that older women get."

"So are you," Ana laughed. Her amusement didn't last long as she recalled her mother had felt extremely hot at random intervals calling it 'passing child bearing age." Tragically, her parents had died at sea before her mother reached the end of her fertile age. The memory chilled her body more than Elsa's touch. The glow in her lock started to dim.

Elsa stroked her hair thoughtfully. "What were you dreaming about?"

Ana wracked her brain, but could only bring up fragments of her evanescent dream. "I'm not sure; heat...sand...a desert...is desert spelled with two S's or one?" As her dream faded from her memory so did the golden light she admired in the mirror. Elsa's frost suddenly bit her skin the way it should have when it first rested on her flesh. Ana snapped out of her musing about spelling, whipped around toward her sister and said, "What should we do?"

"Is your burning pain gone?" Elsa asked sweeping the frost from Ana's shoulders.

"Yes and so is the glow but..." Ana began.

"It could come back," Elsa finished her thought. "We don't know where it came from, but the trolls should be able to give us information."

"I don't want to go to the trolls." Ana said and Elsa raised her eyebrows at her. "I mean to say..." Ana stammered. "I don't mind them. In fact, I'd like to see Kristophe's family again, but not for magic advice."

"Are you afraid their advice might separate us again?" Elsa asked, nodding to show she shared the concern. "I understand your trepidation. I, too, share it. However, they were right about the true love melting the heart of ice. We are older and better informed now. We do not have to consent to any suggestion they make, like when we were children. It is important to gather all possible information." Elsa waved her finger in a scolding fashion, which Ana recognized as a behavior Elsa did when she was thinking or reprimanding herself.

Even though she knew Elsa's tick wasn't necessarily directed at her, Ana felt talked down to so she snapped. "You don't need to lecture me about research," Ana informed her sister.

"I'm sorry." Elsa folded her hands in her lap and inspected her fingers. "I guess I haven't practiced being a big sister in awhile. Do _you_ want to build a snowman?"

"Yes." Ana jumped out of bed. "But first let's go visit the trolls."

"Ana, the coronation is tomorrow."

"So? We can still go tonight, get it all figured out and..."

Elsa nodded toward the drapes through which a rays of morning sunlight glinted. "I suppose I should have said, coronation is today," she said.

"Ana?" The voice of one of Elsa's attendants called from the other side of the door. "Have you seen your sister Elsa? She's not answering in her room."

"She's with me," Ana replied. She giggled at Elsa's mortified expression, knowing the idea of inconveniencing anyone, concerned Elsa deeply.

"Ana, you sound awake?" Came the bright voice of one of Ana's attendants.

"What are you implying?" Ana yawned. "I'm totally a morning person." This time it was her sister's turn to chuckle, as Ana tried in vain to flatten her impressive morning hair. The strawberry blonde sister gave a furtive glace in the mirror to check her white highlight which wasn't glowing but was certainly back in full force. Plucking a klut from her wardrobe, Ana hastily tried to cover the reappeared white streak.

"Don't hide it," Elsa commanded.

"And if my hair starts glowing again?"

"Wear it like it's the newest fashion craze because it's better to own it than fear it." The two sisters smiled at each other, but a loud crash interupped their moment of triumph. The arched window facing the mountainside burst open and a sphere of electric energy floated into the room. Summoning her magic to her finger tips, Elsa created an ice barrier between the intruder and the sisters. "Halt, by order of the queen," Elsa said her voice unwavering. The orb continued to advance toward the sisters either not heeding or unable to follow her command. Elsa swept her right hand up and icical spikes grew out of the shield. "This is your last warning before I encase you in a cage of ice. Halt and state your business." The sphere impaled itself on a spike seemingly as unaffected as Olaf when he stabbed himself on occasion. With a groan of effort, Elsa started to form a cage of ice, which rose from the floor of Ana's bedroom like her castle. The orb passed through the ice and engulfed Elsa's hand. Ana grabbed her sister's waist to help her sister try to dislodge her hand but the sphere enveloped them both. Ana could feel painful electricity biting her skin. She clung on her sister, but a strong electric shock knocked Ana out of the orb onto the floor of her bedroom. Before Ana could pick herself off the floor the sphere broke through the other window with Elsa trapped inside. The surge of hot magic Ana had felt after waking from her dream flared up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her white lock glowing gold again.

"It's taken Elsa," Ana screamed. She raced from her bedroom past her attendants, down the tower steps, through the hall, and out to the courtyard.

Rapunzel stepped through Arendelle's open gates and immediately lost her footing. With arms whirling like windmills and feet bicycling, she skidded across the ice rink covering the castle's main courtyard. The frozen fountain halted her friction-less frenzy when she grabbed for it's edge. Once she'd composed herself, she glanced around to see if anyone had seen, but the courtyard was mostly vacant. A couple of guards skated up to her to make sure she had sustained no injuries and wasn't in need of any assistance. "Thank you," she mumbled. The petite brunette guard offered her a hand and the muscular red-haired guard offered her skates.

"Are you okay?" Flynn called with notes of both amusement and sympathy in his voice, since he could see that she was not gravely injured. He and Maximus had yet to step on the courtyard turned ice rink. Both horse and man, gingerly placed hoof and foot on the ice. They nodded to each other, took another step, lost their balance in unison. With a smolder breaking thud, Flynn fell forward and slid on his stomach, while all four of Maximus' legs spread in different directions.

"Take care of Maximus. I'll get my fiance," Rapunzel told the guards as she tied up her skates. "Maximus is the horse," She clarified unnecessarily to the guards who were already headed for the careening horse. "Well, you never know what curse could have befallen my boyfriend," Rapunzel explained, when the short brunette gave her a bewildered look across the courtyard. Skating over to Flynn, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Looks like this kingdom really has an ice queen," Flynn remarked. Rapunzel elbowed him. "Ouf, how did learn to skate so well?" He accepted a pair of skates from a third guard. "Thanks."

"When you have hair as long as I did your balance gets very good."

"You're early princess Rapunzel, would you like to wait in the tea room until the coronation?"

"I'm having fun skating before the crowds arrive-what the?!"

A giant sphere of energy burst from the window of a high tower overlooking the courtyard. Broken glass rained down on the ice rink in a high pitched cacophony. Rapunzel guarded her and Flynn's faces with her frying pan, but Maximus stood in front of his two masters and the nearby guards shielding them from the glass shards ricocheting off the ice. Pascal remained safely in one of Maximus' saddlebags. The magic sphere landed on the ground and dissipated revealing an elegant dark-haired man with sky blue eyes, arched brows, and long flowing robes. He held Elsa around the waist. She struggled and yelled, but electric energy bound her feet and hands. Blowing on his face she made frost appear on his cheek and over his mouth. When she realized her breathe could create a little freeze power she immediately started huffing and puffing on hand bindings which absorbed the frost. He brushed the frost off his lips, ran his free hand along her jaw, tilting her head up against her will. As though mocking her defense tactic, he exhaled on her lips causing his magic to cover her mouth.

"Do not touch me. I have your queen," He commanded in a silvery voice.

Frying pan in hand, Rapunzel slipped behind the man. Just as she took a swing at his head, he whirled around and shot a ball of electric energy at her. Rapunzel flew backward hitting the ice painfully and continuing to slide until Maximus lay down on the ice so that her momentum was absorbed by his side. He gave the same treatment to several guards who attacked him.

"Are you all deaf? I have your queen. Do you want harm to come to her?" The electric energy wrapped around the still struggling Elsa's throat. Everyone in the courtyard froze faster than Elsa's ice could have stopped them.

Unfortunately, the castle walls were too thick for Ana to hear the threat as she raced down the main hall past the portraits she'd befriended. She rushed out of the castle trailed by several confused attendants. "Elsa!" She screamed. "Unhand her!" Ana chucked a rock at the man, who flung it back at her with his magic. Dodging it she skated on the ice in her slippers with skill only acquired by those who spend their childhood in the far North.

"Well, since none of you seem to be able to hear me, I'll take my leave." Before Ana could reach him, the man took a blue hand mirror with a rose engraved in it out of his robe. He lifted it high above his head then threw it down shattering it into seven large pieces and an array of shards. "Mirror mirror on the wall, which one of you shall live, which one of you shall fall?" He laughed, pulled his cloak around him, and transformed back into an energy sphere with Elsa inside. The sphere flew high in the sky and away toward the mountains.

Continued Next Week...


	3. Chapter 3

**I've just been alerted to the correct spelling of "Anna." Will fix in chapter 4.**

"Bring her back!" Ana yelled. She broke an icicle off of the fountain and threw it in the general direction the man had taken her sister. It clattered onto the ice rink several meters away. A groan from behind her, distracted Ana from her rage. Turning to see Kristoff covering his eye with his hand, she rushed to him followed by Sven.

"Here sit down," she said, guiding him to the ground. Blood trickled through his fingers as he slowly removed his hand from his eye. A flying mirror shard had sliced down the center of his right eye cutting the eyelid and cornea-now a mess of red liquid and skin. "Get the court healer," Ana commanded one of the guards.

"I-I can't see!" Kristoff screamed.

"It's going to be okay." Ana tried to sound reassuring as she inspected his eye for shards. "We'll get you fixed up." A torn piece of her under dress worked to slow the bleeding, after she determined she would not be pushing fragments of mirror into his eye.

Attempting to skate over to assist, Rapunzel felt a pulse of pain up her leg. She yelped when she glanced down to see a stream of blood flowing from a gash on her own leg, the sensation of which had been eclipsed by her concern for Kristoff's more critical injury. On further inspection she determined that she had sustained the wound from the same event. Fortunately, the shard that had sliced her, lay intact, albeit bloody, on the ice near by rather than imbedded in her leg.

"Wait!" Flynn called to Rapunzel. He hobbled over to her on skates, arms flailing. He reached her with one last lunge that left him sprawled on the ice in front of her. "I was coming over to help support you," he mumbled with his face smashed into the ice.

"I think it would be best if I didn't hang on to you. I'm pretty sure that it's just a scratch."

He crawled over to her, pulled a worn handkerchief out of his pocket, and evaluated her leg. "It isn't deep, but you should clean it and keep it covered for a couple of days."

"Okay," she replied half listening. Rapunzel hurried over to Ana and Kristoff stopping in her tracks when she noticed a soft golden glow reflected in the ice. She looked up to see a streak in Ana's hair illuminated from the roots to the end of one of her braids. It didn't take Rapunzel more than a moment to recognize her own magic. "Ana! You can heal him!" She shouted even though she was only a few steps away from where Kristoff lay in Ana's arms.

"Huh?" Ana started with surprise when she noticed her hair. "Not again."

Rapunzel grabbed her hands, clasping them together. "Sing with me…flower gleam and glow," she commanded but Ana stared at her blankly. "Ana you have to sing with me to help this guy."

"What?" The roots of all of Ana's hair started to glow. Her strawberry blonde turned to gold as the light slid down each shaft of hair on her head. The unbearable heat coursed through her body originating from what felt like hot embers in her scalp and heart.

"It's okay. It does that." While still holding both of Ana's hands with one hand, Rapunzel put her other hand on Ana's shoulder. "You'll feel really warm for a second then it'll be over." She held Ana's pained gaze. "Now sing with me. Flower gleam and glow; let your power shine; make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine." This time Ana joined her, speaking the words instead of singing them. A blast of light surged out of Ana's then completely golden hair into the wound on Kristoff's eye. The flesh of his eyelid started to reform and the blood evaporated into the sparkling energy released by Ana and Rapunzel's magic.

"It worked! Oh thank you." Ana flung her arms around Rapunzel almost dropping Kristoff's head on the ice. "S-sorry." She quickly balanced his head in her lap as he groaned.

Kristoff stretched and stood. "I'm fine now," he assured her. "Thank you—both of you."

"I'm Rapunzel, you must be Princess Ana." Rapunzel gave her a quick squeeze. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." Released from the embrace, she shook Ana's hand vigorously. "How did you get my power? Did your mom drink a special flower too?"

"I woke up with it last night. And not that I know of." Ana recounted the bright dream, the burning, and the glowing. "Did that ever happen to you?"

"Not burning, but warmth definitely."

"You were always attracted to those lanterns just like a moth to flame," Flynn teased while leaning on Maximus a few meters away.

"Did I take the power away from you?" Ana said in sudden horror.

"No." Rapunzel touched her cropped hair with a tinge of longing. "It had to be removed from me."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"Don't," Flynn, Rapunzel, and Kristoff said in unison with a snort from Maximus and a tongue flip from Pascal.

"I miss the ability to heal the sick and wounded, but as long as no one figures out what else it can do we're safe," Rapunzel explained. "For now you should probably keep its healing powers."

"Wait...what else does the glowing hair do?" Ana asked.

"Well, it seems to attract those hungry for power," Rapunzel explained. "Since your hair looks normal most of the time it shouldn't attract too much attention."

"You're right. We should focus on rescuing my sister."

"Oh my gosh, Queen Elsa!" Rapunzel jumped up. "What are we going to do? I'm such a failure...no...no...we're gonna do this. Okay, Eugene, Maximus, Pascal, let's get packed for an adventure.

"Is she always like this?" Kristoff, who had wandered over next to Flynn, said under his breath.

"Yes." Flynn said dreamily. "Huh, oh uh." Snapping out of his love trance, Flynn held out his hand. "Eugene."

"I'm Kristoff." They shook hands.

"Wasn't princess Ana engaged to a prince named Hans?" Flynn started to say then changed his mind when Kristoff and guards within earshot narrowed their eyes. "Nevermind."

"Alright, Kristoff," Ana shouted. "Let's get the sled and go find my sister...again."

"We'll never catch up like that," Kristoff pointed out.

"So, you're suggesting we sprout wings and fly?" Flynn asked.

Ana's face fell, but Rapunzel's turned into a knowing grin. The pixie cut brunette skated over to one of the frozen fountains. "Give me a boost, please," she said to Ana who was closest to her. Ana knelt and put out her hands in a cup for Rapunzel's foot.

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked as Rapunzel stood up on the bowl of the fountain.

"Just because I don't have my sun power hair doesn't mean I don't still have basic princess magic." She gripped the frozen waterspout for stability and began to sing to the tune of her power chant. "Feathered friends near far; flight is what we need; wherever you are; with bird or bat we shall succeed. "

"She can call animals…where was that ability when we do chores?" Flynn said to himself. Kristoff chuckled.


End file.
